The Reason
by Ginia Malfoy
Summary: Love changed Draco. What happens when his love for Ginny inspires him to become a better person, but he has to leave her behind to do so? Two years later, alone and in a new country, he broods over his choices in life. Could things have been different?


I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and I don't own Hoobastank's "The Reason," so please don't sue me.

I know this type of story is a bit a-typical of my usual style. I don't have any particular partiality to Hoobastank, and only wrote this because the lyrics and singer's passion touched me. The story just popped into my head.

It's sort of a songfic. I've also, alas, never been to New York City and never been to the top of the Statue of Liberty...so my description may be completely wrong. I recommend reading it with the song playing...but that's just a suggestion. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_ Dear Ginny,  
  
I know that I am being a coward. I wish that it didn't have to  
be like this, but I thought you deserved some sort of explanation.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I ever wanted  
to do, and it will torment me for the rest of my life. I wish that I  
could just make it all right again.  
  
You are truly an amazing person, Ginia. I don't think I ever  
told you that. I know that my leaving isn't exactly the best way to  
reassure you of this, but you must be assured that this is the best  
situation for everyone.  
_  
_ You've changed me in so many ways...and in some strange twisted way,  
it's the reason I have to leave. I have to keep changing. I have to  
become a better person. I have to stop hurting you.  
  
Don't try to find me. I have to do this on my own, but I believe that  
you will keep inspiring me even though I will not be with you. Please  
forgive me.  
_  
_ Love always,  
Draco_

__

_

* * *

_

  
Draco scanned the striking vista in front of him with little interest. He was often drawn to this spot when he was in a particularly unpleasant mood, though the dramatic view of water glistening in the golden sunlight did nothing to change his disposition. It was a beautiful crisp autumn afternoon, but he barely noticed at all, even as the salty wind caught his loose hair, causing it to dance about his face.  
  
He mentally rebuked himself. There were few reasons for him to become very disagreeable these days, the consistent issue being the letter he'd left for his then girlfriend, Ginny, almost two years previous. He hated to be plagued by such blatant emotion so long after the fact. It was a weakness.  
  
Before he'd met her, this sort of dilemma could be easily solved by a bottle of very fine bourbon, but drinking wasn't on Draco's list of drawbacks anymore. When his mind did get tangled up in this subject, which was fairly often, he often took refuge at the top of the Statue of Liberty to try and sort out his feelings. But even his favorite spot in New York wasn't helping today. He had the unshakable feeling that something wasn't alright.  
  
He leaned against the wall of the observation deck while he continued to scrutinize the scenery below him, yet still taking in none of it. A song began to play on the cheap radio on the cheesy souvenir kiosk.  
  
_I'm not a perfect person. _

_There are many things I wish I didn't do. _

_But, I continue learning. _

_I never meant to do those things to you. _

_And so I have to say before I go,  
  
That I just want you to know..._

_  
_  
"Well that's just a bloody brilliant song," Draco thought irritably.  
  
It sounded so similar to his stupid plight...and that's what annoyed him about it the most. Ginny had certainly moved on with her life, the blond tried to convince himself. Why was it that he still thought of her everyday? Why was it that he still agonized over the way he'd left her?   
  
He hadn't wanted to leave at all. Not a day passed that Draco didn't wish he were back in the UK with her. He'd been forced to leave like a coward to avoid joining the ranks of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Which would have been worse?" he sneered. "Never knowing Ginny and fighting under the mudblood on a power trip...or this hell...knowing her, yet being unable to ever see her again?" It was pure agony.

_I've found a reason for me, _

_To change who I used to be. _

_A reason to start over new... _

_And the reason is you._

_   
  
_  
Even if he ever did get to return to his former life, she probably wouldn't have anything to do with him. She'd probably accepted that he was never coming back and shacked up with Potter by now. Life seemed very unfair at the moment as the young man scowled at the rapidly setting sun.  
  
Life wasn't exactly hard in this city. He had to hand it to American muggles that they certainly knew how to live in luxury. He'd taken enough of the family money to be set for life, if need be, and a good life too.  
  
Draco had found dressing like a muggle to be one thing of vast satisfaction in his new life, actually. Designer clothing was something he'd come to greatly appreciate. Just as in the wizarding world, clothes made the man, and the blond was the image of success._I'm sorry that I hurt you. _

_It's something I must live with everyday. _

_And all the pain I put you through, _

_I wish that I could take it all away, _

_And be the one who catches all your tears. _

_That's why I need you to hear..._

_   
  
_  
He never worried about being found. His father was too busy with his cause, and his would-be master wouldn't waste any of his valuable death eaters for a frivolous venture to track him down. He could lead the perfect life...save one thing. He couldn't have Ginny.  
  
But, he couldn't ask her to leave everything behind for him. He'd had only her to lose, but she had a loving family and many close friends. And besides, the two of them would be much easier to track together. He was just another face in the crowd, wealthy yes, but inconspicuous. Women would throw themselves at him constantly because of his appearance, but just as soon forget all about him when he dismissed them and disappeared in a crowd. Two beautiful people together, however, that really caught people's attention._I'm not a perfect person, _

_I never meant to do those things to you. _

_And so I have to say before I go, _

_That I just want you to know..._

_   
  
_  
He adjusted his sleek Christian Dior sunglasses as he finally began to really watch what was going on below him. Bright red hair caught his attention on one of the boats going to the city, but he knew it wasn't her. The woman had his attention nonetheless. Tourists bustled around him on the moderately crowded observation deck. He'd have to leave soon.  
  
The sound of a baby giggling happily caught his attention. It was an odd sort of sound, probably the only reason he'd noticed, and even though he was curious, he didn't turn around. The water now appeared to be on fire as the sun slowly slipped closer to the horizon. He wished the bloody song would end._I've found a reason for me, _

_To change who I used to be. _

_A reason to start over new... _

_And the reason is you._

_   
  
_  
"Draco?"  
  
So out of place was the sound of his name, that for a moment he almost convinced himself that he'd imagined it. The baby behind him squealed with delight again. It was this sound that actually made him turn around because, surely, the voice he'd recognized as Ginny's could have only been a cruel trick of his mind.  
  
She stood before him, just as he'd remembered her. His shaking hands removed the sunglasses...this image must be a smudge on the lens...  
  
Ginny gave him a week smile, almost as if she didn't believe she were standing in front of him either. He couldn't speak. For once, words utterly failed him. She was more beautiful than he remembered, her flaming red hair long and flowing in the crisp sea air.  
  
"How did you find me?" he asked.  
  
"I thought a city of eight million would be a good place to start," she joked.  
  
He laughed, snapping out a bit, and remembering how she always had a way of doing that. True smiles graced both faces as they realized that everything happening was actually real._I've found a reason to show, _

_A side of me you didn't know. _

_A reason for all that I do... _

_And the reason is you._

_   
  
_  
"Let's just say that certain connections at auror headquarters and the friendship of an old headmaster had a lot to do with it," the redhead continued. "The war is over, Draco. You don't have to hide anymore...I wanted to be the first one to tell you that...and I also wanted the first thing you did as a free man to be to meet your daughter."  
  
Draco looked at the chubby, giggling baby sitting in her arms. In his amazement he'd seen the child she was holding, but hadn't taken it in in the slightest. White blond hair and piercing gray eyes told him that this child could be no other than his and he found his eyes very uncharacteristically misting over.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, taking in the rounded, rosy cheeks and perfect little fingers.  
  
"You don't know how much I wanted to," Ginny replied. "But there was no way."  
  
Draco nodded in accord.  
  
"Her name is Demeter," the young woman went on, as she cautiously approached her lover, almost afraid that he was an apparition that would disappear. "She turned one year old last week."  
  
A few feet away, Draco held his hands out, still dumbfounded by the presence of the woman and child in front of him. She placed the baby in his arms, tears forming in her eyes at the sight.  
  
The blond young man found himself choked up at the sight of the perfect little person in his arms. "She has your nose," he smiled broadly. "She's beautiful." He looked up at Ginny to find tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It's going to be alright now, Ginia. We can have the life we always wanted...we're just starting a little later than planned," he whispered, drawing her close and kissing her forehead and then Demeter's.  
  
"We will be a family."

* * *

Okay...well that didn't turn out really like I'd planned...I think it's a bit weak actually. But I'll post it nonetheless...if no one likes it I can always take it down I suppose. 


End file.
